Cuddling for Dummies
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: Stiles decides it's a werewolf thing, the cuddling. How else could he explain why he's sandwiched between Scott and Derek. He knows Isaac is on the other side of Scott because his hand is brushing Stiles' hip and he thinks Erica is squeezed in there somewhere. [implied Sterek]


More cuddle fic. This one is pack cuddles. I wrote it on tumblr and now I'm uploading it here, but you get extra because I left out Boyd and felt bad.

Unedited because I'm a lazy ass.

Enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

Stiles decides it's a werewolf thing, the cuddling. How else could he explain why he's sandwiched between Scott and Derek. He knows Isaac is on the other side of Scott because his hand is brushing Stiles' hip and he thinks Erica is squeezed in there somewhere.

"Guys, not that I don't appreciate the attention, but my bed is barely big enough for two people, let alone four."

"Five. Jackson has joined us," Erica says from somewhere near his head.

Stiles rolls his eyes towards the ceiling and sighs. "Hi Jackson, thought you had a date with Lydia tonight."

"Allison had some clothes emergency or something."

Stiles feels Scott perk up beside him. "Allison? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"I don't know, McCall. All Lydia said was that it was a Code Orange and then she dumped me here and took my Porsche."

"You let her drive the Porsche? When I asked you told me you'd rip my throat out if I so much as looked at it!" Stiles objects and he feels Derek rumble with a growl. He strokes a hand through Derek's hair to sooth him and feels Derek nuzzle against his neck.

"Have you seen your jeep? Of course I'm not going to let you touch my car."

Stiles kicks out his foot and hears a satisfying grunt from Jackson. "Don't be mean to my baby, without her you would be dead."

"Will you two shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep," Isaac grumbles.

"Well if you want to sleep maybe you should try sleeping in your own bed and not mine," Stiles suggests. Isaac hits him which leads to Scott grumbling about an elbow in the side and then Derek's growling again so they all shut up.

Silence drapes over them and Stiles starts tapping his foot. He's got a lot of bottled up energy and being squeezed between so many bodies is suffocating. A hand wraps around his foot and he hears a low growl come from Jackson so he stops.

"Relax," Derek breathes, mouth close to his ear.

Stiles turns his head, eyes searching out Derek's face in the dark and he pouts. "You didn't mention this when we started dating," he hisses. "I knew there would be cuddling but I didn't expect it to be with so many people."

"You're pack, Stiles," Derek points out. "And that means putting up with the wolfy things."

"You're lucky I love you so much," he grumbles and Derek chuckles, breath hot on Stiles neck.

"Aw, I love you too," Erica says, proving that she was listening in on their conversation.

"If I knew where you were I'd hit you." He feels a hand brush his head and snaps at the air with his teeth.

"Shut up," three voices say and Stiles laughs.

"My bed, my rules."

He's still laughing when Scott covers his mouth with his hand and Jackson squeezes his ankle threatening. He feels Isaac press down on his hip and Erica nuzzles his head. Derek chuckles against his neck and Stiles smiles.

He might just be able to get used to the cuddles. As long as they don't break his bed because he really doesn't want to explain that one to his dad.

x

Stiles makes a new rule. No more than two wolves allowed in his bed at all times (which really means Derek plus whoever manages to get there first). Although he thinks about editing that rule to no more than three wolves since quite a few times he's had to turn away Scott due to the fact that Erica beat him there, and saying no to Scott's puppy eyes is hard.

The cuddling takes awhile to get used to.

He and Isaac weren't exactly close before the bite and they still don't talk much (and Stiles will never admit it but sometimes he thinks Isaac is trying to steal Scott from him). Although after waking up wrapped around each other he likes to think they can be considered friends now.

Whenever Erica is the one doing the cuddling Stiles gets the feeling that she and Derek are having some sort of territory war. One time he woke up with her hands under his shirt and her face pressed against his collarbone. Derek was hard against his back and he'd just laid frozen for a few minutes as he tried to figure out how to get out from between them. He ended up staying stuck there until Derek woke up and dragged her out.

Scott is probably his favorite to cuddle with (after Derek of course). The two of them used to make pillow forts and cuddle under them all the time. He thought he'd feel awkward when he woke up with his leg thrown over Scott's hip and his hand buried in his hair but he hadn't. He'd just shifted closer until their faces were inches apart and when Scott blinked his eyes open he'd scrambled backwards and fallen off the bed. Stiles had laughed over that for hours.

Jackson stops by the least. A couple of times he's brought Lydia and Stiles had to make an exception to the rule to include her. He regretted letting Lydia join when he got a text from her one day of a picture of him spooning Jackson. Jackson wouldn't look him in the eye for days after that.

Boyd has only come once. Stiles is a bit intimidated by him and that day had been a long one. Erica had gotten in a fight with Derek and stormed away in a huff. That night Stiles had expected it to be her coming in through the window but it was Boyd. He had a healing scratch on his cheek and Stiles had just patted the bed in front of him. Boyd had curled against his chest and fallen asleep. In the morning he was gone.

Stiles realized that the wolves found comfort in the body heat of another. Stiles wasn't sure why they seemed to like him so much, maybe it was his humanness, but they came to him after a long day and sleeping in his warmth calmed them. Stiles noticed that it had the same effect on him. He never woke up in a bad mood and he could no longer sleep alone.

Tonight's a special night. They're gathered in the warehouse and they're all piled together on the floor of mattresses. Derek is pressed against his back, nose brushing his neck, and Erica is at his front. Isaac is on the other side of Erica and he knows Scott is curled around their heads. Lydia and Jackson are off in their own corner but he can feel someone's foot brushing against his. Even Boyd is there, curled up at their feet.

Stiles smiles in content. This is his pack, his family. He would risk his life if it meant keeping them safe.


End file.
